Day By Day
by YouHadMeAtHelloxo
Summary: This story follows the lives of Camdens and Kinkirks as they go through ups and down's, surprises, and more. This is my 3rd fanfiction. Please read and review! I will be updating regularly! Enjoy! :-) COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Hi~ ~ If you've read my other stories.The Gift and Busy Lives.this has no relation to those. Different stories completely!! Here's what you need to know: Matt and Sarah are living in a house four miles from Annie and Eric. They just finished school. They have no children, as they didn't want any while in school. Lucy and Kevin are living down the street from Eric and Annie. They have two kids, Jacob who is five, and Alex who is three. Hope you like it. Lucy is a stay-at-home-mother, and Kevin is a police man. Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or anything pertaining to it.  
  
"Mom", Simon Camden called down the stairs. He heard no response, so he called again louder. "Yes?" Annie asked, as she walked up the stairs towards Simon. "Will you get David out of my room?" He asked. "What?" Annie asked. "David! He won't get out of my room!" Simon said to her, with an annoyed tone in his voice. "I'm trying to do my biology homework. Annie walked down the hall, rounding the corner into Simon's room. She laughed at what she saw. Her seven-year-old son David was sitting on Simon's floor building a tower out of Simon's socks and underwear. "David?" She asked. He looked up at her with a smile. Annie laughed and went over to the little boy, taking him by the hand and standing him up. "You need to leave your big brother alone. He's pretty busy." She told him, leading David out of the room. As she shut the door, she winked at Simon. He mouthed the word thanks back to her, and she shut the door. He settled back down at his desk and stared at the seemingly impossible biology work infront of him. With a sigh, he picked up his pen and set to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucy Kinkirk laughed as she walked into her oldest son's bedroom. Her husband Kevin was laying on the bed with their son curled up on his stomach, both sound asleep. She shut of the lights, and quietly closed the door.  
As Lucy turned around she fell over something. She sat on the floor confused when she heard loud crying. Next to her was her three-year-old son Alex, with tears flooding down his face. Lucy picked him up and sat him in her lap.  
"I'm sorry sweetie" she told him as she rocked him back and forth in her lap. Alex turned his tear-stained face up towards his mother's and revealed a cut on his elbow with blood around it. "Oh! Did you get an owie?" She asked sympathetically. The little boy nodded his head sadly. Lucy stood up, holding Alex against her upper body. She carried him into the kitchen and sat him down on the kitchen counter, reaching over his head into the cabinet. She got disinfectant and a box of bandages. Lucy put some disinfectant onto a cotton ball and pressed it up against her son's elbow. He winced. Lucy put the bandage over his cut and kissed it. Alex smiled up at his mother, and held his arms in the air so that she would get him down from the high counter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Matt? Sweetie where are you?" Sarah Camden called out as she walked through the door of her home with grocery bags in her arms. "Matt?" She called out again. The bathroom door opened, and her husband emerged from the room with wet hair and a robe on. He held a towel around his neck, trying to dry his jaw length hair. Sarah sat her bags down and went over to her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
"How was your day?" He asked her.  
"Busy." She told him with a smile. "I went by my parents to say hi. You know what that means.five minutes suddenly is an hour and a half!" She laughed. "And I went by the grocery store to pick up a few things."  
"A few?" Matt asked as he looked in awe at the bag covered table. He smiled and kissed Sarah. She smiled and kissed him back. They separated and Matt went to get dressed as Sarah prepared dinner.  
  
A/N: So.what do you think of this chapter? Too long, too short? Review please! I'd love to hear what you have to say : - ) 


	2. Busy Saturday

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1  
  
A/N: So.hope that you liked Chapter one. Here's chapter two! I try to post chapters 2 to 3 times a week or more so check often! Oh.when I talk about Mary with Ben, I can't remember.are Kevin and Ben brothers? I think so so I'll put Kinkirk, but please tell me if I'm wrong.  
  
Mary Camden, now Mary Kinkirk, walked into her apartment with her husband Ben. They were just arriving home from a dinner party, so both were dressed up. Mary turned the key and opened up the door, switching the lights on. As soon as Ben shut the door, Mary collapsed onto the sofa and took her shoes off quickly, moaning and rubbing her sore feet. Ben laughed and sat down next to her on to couch. He kissed her on the cheek. She smiled moved so Ben could lie down. After he did, she layed down on him, facing upwards. She let out a long yawn.  
"I am exhausted!" She said sleepily. "So exhausted." Ben laughed and put his arms around his wife.  
"Come on. Let's go to sleep." He told her, lifting her into the air and carrying her into her room. He layed her down on the bed and covered her up. Ben turned off the lights and layed down in bed next to her. He laughed as he heard a light snore coming from next to him. He rolled over, and quickly fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucy Kinkirk layed in bed sleepily. She felt a small hand tapping her arm.  
"What" Lucy mumbled.  
"Mom wake up." She heard a small voice say.  
"Why?" She said, seeming a little more awake. She rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled, seeing her three-year-old son standing in front of her. She reached out and hugged him.  
"Mom! Get up please. Me and Jacob are hungry." He told her of he and his older brother. Lucy rolled back on to her back and reached over to wake her husband. Startled, she sat up and turned to where her husband slept, seeing that his spot was empty. Lucy sat up and picked up her little boy. She carried him into the kitchen, and was surprised to see that her husband wasn't there. She sat Alex down in his high chair, next to his older brother who was already seated.  
"Boys?" She asked.  
"Yes" They answered in unison.  
"Do you know where Daddy is?" She asked them.  
"He went to the store." Jacob told her.  
"Yeah, he said that he would be back later." Alex said. Lucy nodded her head.  
"What do you want for breakfast?" She asked her sons.  
"French toast!" Shouted one voice. "Pancakes!" Cried another. Lucy laughed.  
"How about waffles?" She asked, not wanting to have a fight between her sons.  
"Yes!" Both of the boys exclaimed, and Lucy set to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Simon walked down the stairs into the kitchen. He saw his mother cleaning up, and motioned for her to come over and sit down. He sat at the kitchen table and she soon joined him.  
"What's going on?" She asked her son.  
"I want to move into the garage apartment." He told her. Annie looked surprised. After a minute she answered him quietly.  
"But Simon, you're so young. There's no way." He interrupted her.  
"Mom! I'm twenty years old! I'll be twenty one next month!" He exclaimed. He was surprised to see a tear slide down his mother's cheek. "Mom?" He asked softly.  
"All my babies are leaving me!" She said sadly.  
"Sam and David are still here. They're only seven. You have lots of time left with them!" He told her.  
"Simon, twenty, even twenty one is too young to leave home." Simon laughed.  
"Mom.most of my friends left home at eighteen. I've been holding off, but I'm getting awfully old to live at home." He said to her. Annie thought for a few minutes, and then sadly nodded her head.  
"You're right honey. I would be glad to let you move into the garage apartment." She told him. Simon smiled and hugged her.  
"Ok. So how much is rent for that place?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That afternoon, Lucy took her sons out to the store to buy them new clothes. While they were out at the store, they ran into some friends. They invited Lucy's kids over to play for awhile. Although it seemed suspicious to Lucy that they would show up so 'coincidentally' but she decided she was just being overly worried, and let her kids go home with their friends. Lucy finished her shopping, and drove home. She turned the key, opened the door, and turned on the lights. She gasped at what she saw. The table was set beautifully for two, with a single candle burning in the middle. Her husband Kevin was standing in the kitchen finishing up. When he saw that she was home he came over to her. She smiled and they kissed. He took her hand and led her to the table, pulling her seat out for her. She laughed and sat down. Kevin walked away for a minute, and then returned holding five red roses. She smiled as he handed them to her. As she counted them, she realized what was going on. Before she could say anything, Kevin spoke.  
"Happy Anniversary." He told her. Lucy had completely forgotten that it was their anniversary because of having such a busy day. Not admitting this, she smiled widely and answered him.  
"Happy anniversary." She told him. He sat down across from her and they began to eat their dinner, just the two of them. Suddenly Lucy looked up at Kevin.  
"The Johnson's picking up the kids." She said with suspicion. Kevin laughed.  
"Yes it was me. I called them earlier. They're keeping the boys over night and dropping them off tomorrow at 11." He told her. She smiled.  
"A morning to sleep in." She told him with satisfaction. They laughed, and continued eating happily.  
  
A/N: Review please. Tell me what you think! 


	3. Changes

Disclaimer: See ch. 1  
  
The next few months passed quickly. Simon, now twenty-one years old, had moved into the garage apartment, and was very happy with the new set- up. No more little brothers to barge in on him while he did his homework. No more constant noise. Even though the buildings were very close together, he felt as if he were in a different world. He finally felt like an adult. He looked at the clock on the microwave and was surprised to see that it was already 6 PM. He had a date at 7, and he had promised to pick his girlfriend, Haylie, by 6:30. Simon and Haylie had been dating for four years, since Simon was 17 and Haylie was 16. He was taking her out to a nice restaurant about twenty minutes away. Simon grabbed his coat and ran out the door to his car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah lowered her hand down from her face. In her hand she held a positive pregnancy test. A smile spread over her face. She had always wanted kids, and now that she and Matt were out of school, they could finally have them. She happily put the test down on the sink and ran out of the bathroom to her husband. She flopped herself down on his lap and began to laugh. He smiled and hugged her.  
"What's this all about?" He asked her. She continued to laugh. Finally, when her giggling stopped, she stood up in front of Matt.  
"I just took a pregnancy test." She told him. He looked at her oddly.  
"And? Have you gotten the results yet?" He asked her.  
"I'm pregnant!" She cried. A huge smile spread across Matt's face and he stood up, taking his wife in his arms lovingly.  
"A baby." Matt said in disbelief.  
"Our baby!" Sarah cried, and they kissed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is so good Simon." Haylie told her boyfriend as they ate their delicious dinners. Simon smiled at her, nodding his head in agreement.  
"I've only been to this restaurant once, but I remembered the great food." He said. They toasted their glasses of sparkling cider and laughed.  
"As of today, we've been dating for four years." Haylie said happily. Simon laughed.  
"Wow. Time flies." He told her with a small smile. Haylie gasped as Simon got onto the floor on one knee. Tears began to stream down her face because she knew what was coming. Taking a ring box out of his pocket, he looked up into Haylie's eyes. Opening the box, he spoke.  
"Haylie, I love you so much." He told her. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you be my wife?"  
"Yes!" Haylie cried. The entire restaurant clapped as Haylie and Simon shared a kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so short! I'll post the next chapter at the same time so I don't leave y'all hanging. LoL. 


	4. Surprises

Disclaimer: See chapter one!! A/N: Hi guys.I really appreciate your reviews. Mudd1, ou said to double space conversation.I agree I just don't know how lol. Please tell me how if you know. I double space as I type this, but on the site it's all one big chunk! : - )  
  
Matt and Sarah sat hand in hand waiting for their doctor, Matt's uncle, to come back into the small hospital room with the results of Sarah's pregnancy test.  
"What names do you like? For a boy, I like Robert kind of.what do you think."  
"Robert.Bobby.Robbie.maybe. I wonder if this baby is a girl or a boy" she said, toughing her stomach and smiling. She looked down and spoke to her flat belly.  
"Hey sweetie, are you a girl or a boy? Just tell mommy. Yell it out to her." She laughed. Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Dr. Hastings entered the room holding papers. He was smiling.  
"Well kids, you're test results have come in." He told them. Sarah wished that he would hurry up. They had names to discuss ultra sounds to schedule so much to do. But then she heard Matt's uncle speak again. Still smiling, he turned to Sarah. Putting his hand on her shoulder, he spoke.  
"Sarah, you're not pregnant." He told them with a smile. Hank always knew that they didn't want kids during school, and he didn't know that they did want kids now. He continued.  
"So rest assured. Maybe I'll see you in here in a few years, and you'll be happy with other results. Have a great day guys." He told them, and he left the room.  
Matt took Sarah by the hand and walked her out to their car. Neither of them spoke. They got into the car, and began the drive home. About half way home, Matt turned to look at his wife, and he saw that tears were silently streaming down her face.  
"Honey." He began.  
"The test.it said." She stammered. Matt smiled sadly at her.  
"Home pregnancy tests aren't always accurate." He told her. "Obviously" he added.  
The rest of the drive was silent. They arrived home, and went to the door, as soon as they were inside, Matt wrapped his arms around his wife as she dissolved into tears.  
"There is no baby" She wailed. Matt kept his strong arms ever tight around her as he tried to stop her tears. And even though Sarah couldn't see it, Matt too had a tear rolling down his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're.engaged?" Annie and Eric asked in unison. Simon and Haylie nodded, sitting across from Simon's parents in the living room.  
"When are you planning on getting married?" Eric asked them. Simon smiled.  
"April. Most likely the 12th." He told them. Startled, Annie spoke up quickly.  
"April?! That's in 3 months!" She cried. "Simon that's impossible." Haylie shook her head.  
"Actually," Haylie began, "My aunt is a wedding planner. I called her and she said that April would be fine and she'll do the wedding for us. But we were wondering." She was cut off by Simon.  
"If you would marry us." He finished.  
"Of course I will." Eric told them.  
"She's going to move into the garage apartment with me after we're married." Simon informed his parents. Simon looked at his watch.  
"Oh, guys, it's getting late. I need to take Haylie home." He told them. Every one stood up and hugged. Simon took his fiancée by the hand, and they left. Annie and Eric watched from the window as Simon and Haylie got into Simon's car and drove off. Annie turned to Eric.  
"Only three more unmarried kids." She said with a sad smile. Eric nodded his head.  
"Speaking of those kids, shouldn't we be tucking them in?" He asked.  
"Well, the twins yes.Ruthie's out on a date with Peter remember?" She asked. Eric nodded again.  
"They better not get engaged." He said with a laugh.  
"She's only 15. We have a few more years."  
Hand in hand, Eric and Annie started up the stairs to tuck the twins in to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That day was difficult for Mary. She was in the bathroom with her head over the toilet for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Ben walked in in his pajamas and rubbed her back. Mary vomited again and sat back.  
"I don't feel good." She told him with a sad face. He helped her up from the bathroom floor.  
"Come on sweetie, let's go to bed now." Mary nodded silently as her husband led her to the bed and layed her down. "I'll go get you a cool rag for your forehead." He told her.  
Ben was back within minutes with a cool rag. Placing the rag over her forehead, he gently kissed her cheek.  
"I just called the doctor. He's going to see you tomorrow. He says it sounds like the flu so he's going to get you some meds." He told her.  
"Why didn't I get the flu shot this year?" Mary mumbled angrily to herself. Ben shut off the lights, and they were both sound asleep almost immediately. 


	5. A New Outlook

Disclaimer: See chapter one : - )  
  
A/N: I totally love getting these reviews. Thanks! Keep it up. I'm glad you like my story.  
  
Lucy Kinkirk sat happily reading her book on the sofa. Her husband was at work, Jacob was at a friend's house, and Alex was down for a nap. She had silence at last. As if trying to spoil her quiet time, the phone rang, surprising her. She got up and went over to the phone, picking it up.  
  
"Hello?" She answered.  
"Hey Luce! It's Simon." Said her brother's warm voice on the other end of the phone. Lucy smiled.  
"Simon! How are you?" She asked him.  
"I'm good! Really good. What about you? What's going on?"  
"Right now I have the house to myself, actually. Kev is at work, Nick is sleeping, and Jacob is at his friend's place. What about you? Why are you calling?" She asked.  
"Well, I wanted to tell you - I proposed to Haylie last night and she accepted, so I'm engaged!" He told her.  
"Simon, that's awesome!" She cried. "Congratulations!"  
"Thanks. We're getting married soon. April 12th."  
"Wow! That's so soon!" Lucy told him. "That will be fun. So are you moving out of mom and dad's then?" She asked.  
"Well, I already moved out into the garage apartment, so when we get married, Haylie is moving in with me." He said.  
"How cool! That's like what Kevin and I did." Just then, Lucy heard her son's voice calling her. "Simon, Alex just woke up, so I have to go get him, but would you and Haylie like to come to dinner tonight over here? I'd love to see you, and meet her."  
"That sounds great." Simon told her. "What time?"  
"Is seven okay?" She asked.  
"Perfect. See you then." He said.  
"OK, bye."  
"Bye."  
Lucy hung up the phone and started down the hall to get Alex out of his bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah seemed to get over the sadness of not being pregnant pretty well. She still wished that she had a baby, but she knew that her time would come.  
"Sarah, I'm home!" Matt's voice cried. Sarah walked out into the main room and hugged him. "How was your day?" She asked. He played with her curls as he spoke. "Pretty good." He told her. "I went to Mary's. She's not feeling well. It sounds like she has the flu. She has a doctor appointment in a few hours, so she promised to call after wards to tell me what's going on." "Oh. That's too bad. I hope that she's OK. It's never fun to be sick." Sarah said sympathetically. Matt stepped back and set his bag down. "Do you want to go out to dinner?" He asked suddenly. "That sounds like fun." She told him. With that, Sarah grabbed her purse, Matt took her hand, and they walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mary nervously sat on the small bed in the doctor's room, clutching her husband's hand tightly. The doctor said that he was pretty sure that she had a case of the flu, but he wanted to take blood to make sure. He said that he would be back in around a half an hour with the results. That had seemed like ages ago. Mary was sure that it had been at least a half an hour, maybe even forty-five minutes. Now she was starting to get worried. As if reading her thoughts, Ben tightened his grip on her hand.  
"Every thing will be fine Mare. Don't worry about it." He told her. He put his arm around her. Suddenly, Mary bolted from the room. She came back a few minutes later, looking unhappy.  
"Stupid, stupid flu." She told Ben, sitting back down next to him and resting her head on his shoulder.  
"It'll be gone soon. Hang in there. I took off work to be here, and I'll take off work to be at home with you until you're feeling better." He told her. Mary smiled.  
"Thanks." She told him sincerely.  
Just then, a loud knock on the door of the office interrupted their conversation. The doctor entered the room, holding a clip- board. He silently made his way across the room. Finally, he pulled out his chair, and sat down, facing it towards them.  
"Well," He began. "You're blood test results came in, and we did find something that we need to discuss." Mary's hand tightened nervously on Ben's hand. 'What could be wrong?' She thought to herself. Trying to not look afraid, she nodded at the doctor, prompting him to go on.  
"We found that, Mary, you're pregnant. What you've been experiencing is what we call 'Morning Sickness' " He told her. "It usually only lasts through the first trimester, which you're almost through with. You are at about two and a half months." He told her.  
Mary sat looking at the doctor in shock. She tried hard to regain composure. "Oh." Is all that she could say. Ben rescued her.  
"So that gives up about six and a half months to go" He said thoughtfully. "Do you know if we're having a boy or a girl?" He asked. The doctor laughed.  
"No no, not yet. You should be able to know at about five months." He told them.  
"Ok. So it that all?" Ben asked, trying to hurry the appointment along.  
"Well, you need to call an obstetrician to schedule an appointment, but yes you're free to go. You can pick up phone numbers if you need them at the front desk." The doctor smiled at them, and sidled out of the room, closely followed by Mary and Ben.  
They went out to the front desk and paid. Ben got some phone numbers and they went out to their car. Mary didn't speak. Every time that Ben looked at her, he saw the same, blank look. They climbed in the car, and started the short drive home. Neither of them spoke. Mary seemed never to move. Always still, always a blank expression. When they got home and inside, Ben took Mary by the shoulders and sat her down on the sofa. He sat down next to her and spoke.  
"So." He said quietly.  
"I wish I had the flu." Is all that Mary said.  
"What?" Ben asked, now very alert. Mary had a lone tear slide down her face.  
"We can't have a baby. We've only been married for a year and a half. We have a small one story apartment, nowhere that we can fit a baby. We're so young. Our lives will never ever be the same. Never like this. I don't,,," She was cut off by Ben.  
"Mary, calm down. Obviously we can have a baby if this was put into our lives. We've been married for a wonderful year and a half, we can move into a bigger place and have a room for the baby. We are young. That's why it would be best to have a baby now. And you're right. Our lives will never be the same. They'll be better." Ben told her, putting his arm around her. The couple sat in silence for a long while. Finally, Mary smiled, and placed her petit hand over her stomach.  
"A baby." She said, beginning to laugh. "We're gonna have a baby." 


	6. Second Thoughts

Disclaimer: See chapter one!  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I love them. I'm really glad that you guys like the story. If you have any tips or ideas, tell me, and I'll take them into consideration: - ) Keep reviewing!  
  
Lucy finished preparing dinner as quickly as possible. Simon and his fiancée would be there any minute, and thankfully, Lucy was almost done. She laughed as her husband and sons walked out of the hall into the kitchen, each dressed nicely. Kevin wore dress pants and a nice shirt, and the boys wore matching khaki shorts and blue shirts. Lucy looked beautiful herself, in a knee-length red dress. As she set the table, the doorbell rang. Kevin answered it. Soon, she saw Kevin come back, closely followed by Simon. Her younger brother walked over and hugged her, then turned to the girl behind him.  
"Luce, this is my fiancée, Haylie. Haylie this is my sister Lucy." He told the women. Lucy smiled at the girl. She looked young. She looked stunning in a short blue sundress. Kevin came over with the kids. Simon introduced them.  
"Haylie, this is Lucy's husband, Kevin, and their kids, Jacob and Alex." Haylie smiled politely, shaking Kevin's hand.  
"It's nice to meet you all." She said.  
They soon sat down to dinner. Simon spoke.  
"So Luce, Kevin, how are things going? Anything new?" He asked.  
"Things are going great. Nothing new's going on really." Lucy answered. The phone rang, interrupting their dinner. Kevin rose, and answered it.  
"Hello?" He answered. "Mary, hi!---Nothing much, what's going on with you?---No Way!---Congratulations!---Well, Mary, I have to go. We have Simon and Haylie over for dinner, but congratulations again.----talk to you later.---bye." Kevin came back to the table and sat down with a smile.  
"I have an announcement to make on behalf of Mary and Ben." He told the table. Every one stopped chatting and paid attention, other than the kids who carried on as usual. "Mary found out today that she and Ben are going to have a baby!" He told them. Every one at the table spoke at once. Once they settled down, Haylie spoke.  
"Simon, Mary is your sister, right?" She asked.  
"Yes. She's married to a guy named Ben and they don't have any kids- yet. When is she due?" He asked Kevin.  
"Late July." Kevin answered. Every one continued their dinner happily. Finally after everyone was done, Simon and Haylie left.  
"She seems nice." Lucy said to her husband after they were gone.  
"She does." Kevin answered. Lucy took Nick and Kevin took Jacob, and they took their kids into their rooms to tuck them in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The remainder of February passed quickly, and March went by in a flash. Now, April 10th, things started to move quickly. Mary was now five months pregnant, and beginning to show. Simon and Haylie were getting married in two days, and Mary and Ben were finding out the gender of their baby in a matter of minutes.  
They sat quietly in the small office of Mary's obstetrician. Finally, she spoke the words that they were waiting for.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Kinkirk, would you like to know the sex of your baby?" She asked them, eyeing the papers in front of her.  
"Yes." Mary answered immediately. Kevin nodded his head.  
"Well then, I hope you'll be happy to know that on July 28th, you'll be expecting a baby girl." She told them. Mary jumped up from her chair excitedly.  
"A girl? I've wanted a little girl since I was just a kid!" She cried. Ben got up and hugged her.  
"I'm glad that you feel that way." The doctor told them. "We're done so you're free to go." She said. With that, Mary and Ben happily left the room, hand in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She's---pregnant?" Sarah asked with hurt in her voice. Matt smiled sadly at her.  
"Yes. She just called-she's going to have a little girl." He told her, pulling her into his arms. Sarah looked sad.  
"Oh. That's nice," She said, trying to sound as if she really meant it. "Matt?" She asked  
"Yes?"  
"When will it be our turn? To have a baby I mean."  
"Soon." He told her, hugging her tighter. "Sometime soon."  
"What if we adopted?" She asked, with a sudden light in her eyes.  
"I don't know." Matt told her. "Isn't that mostly for couples who don't have kids?" Sarah sighed.  
"Sometimes I guess." She said. "But maybe we could consider it." She told him hopefully.  
"Yeah, maybe. I think we'll just try for our own right now though." He told her. She smiled. Matt leaned down and kissed Sarah. Happily, she kissed him back. 


	7. I Do!

Disclaimer: See chapter one!!  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Whoever reviewed anonymously saying that if I were a 7H fan I would know if Kev and Ben were brothers.sorry to be stupid there. Like I said, I was having a blonde moment (  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucy smiled as her husband came back into the room, after tucking Alex in. He looked serious as he pulled a chair to face her, and sat down. Kevin took Lucy's hands in his. Nervously, she waited to hear what he had to say. Looking up into her eyes, Kevin finally spoke.  
"Luce," He began, sounding as nervous as Lucy felt. She nodded her head, trying to get him to go on.  
"We need to talk." He told her simply.  
"About what?" Lucy asked with suspicion and worry combined. 'What if it's about someone who died! Did any one die?' she wondered to her self.  
"Well, you know how Mary called today with her-news." He said. Lucy nodded her head. "Well, I've been thinking about that lately-but for us. I didn't want to say anything. You seemed so busy lately. Stressed. But today, your sister called, and that just made me think about it again. I mean, when we were dating, I loved your family. How the atmosphere was. It was always loud and busy. It seemed like there was always someone to talk to. Naturally, I just thought that was how it would be for us, in our house." He told her. Lucy sat in a stunned silence. Kevin continued softly.  
  
"We had Jake and Nick, and then suddenly, you didn't want any more kids. Why? Is there something going on? Normally, it's you saying this, but I want more kids!" He said. Lucy sat, staring straight ahead. Tears filled her eyes and they spilled over onto her cheeks. Kevin gathered her into his strong arms and held her until the tears stopped.  
"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.  
"Well," She began, not knowing how to say what she wanted to say. She lowered her voice to a near whisper.  
"I'm scared." She told him.  
"Of what?" Kevin asked.  
"Of having another boy." She answered, with tears filling her eyes again. "Of course I love my two boys, but I've always dreamed of having a girl. I'm afraid that if we have more kids, we'll have boys. I don't want to have a house of lots of boys, I want a mix. Is that selfish?" She asked.  
"Not at all." Kevin said, placing his arms around her once again.  
"But Kevin," She began. "I don't want to ruin what you want. I know that God will give us the children He wants us to have-regardless of their gender." She said, seeming more relieved.  
"Think about it. Pray about it. If you don't want more kids, than I don't Luce. It's as simple as that." He said reassuringly. Lucy smiled.  
"Let's go to bed. I'm tired." Kevin said. Lucy nodded wordlessly, and they walked together to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mary and Ben walked together through the baby store, looking at all that surrounded them. She loved to see all the baby supplies, and was growing more and more exited for her daughter's birth every minute.  
"We should get this one. It's really nice." Ben told his wife, showing her a crib. Mary smiled, coming over to inspect the model.  
"It's perfect!" She said. She began to try to lift the box, when Ben dove at her as if she was on fire.  
"Don't lift that! My gosh! You're pregnant. Sit down while I get an employee to help me." He cried. Mary laughed and sat down. Ben returned soon after with a man dressed in a blue uniform, and they got the crib into the cart. Ben thanked the employee, and the man left.  
"It's so cute!" Mary exclaimed, looking at the picture on the box as they walked through the endless isles.  
"Soon they arrived at the baby girls clothing section. Mary hurried to the newborn area, and her heart seemed to melt at the sight of all the cute outfits. She came over to Ben with an armload of shirts, dresses, jumpers, and all other types of clothing imaginable.  
"Let's get these!" She said excitedly. Ben laughed, taking the pile and laying it on the counter next to him. He spread all the clothes out.  
"They are very cute" Ben had to admit, " But we can't get all these. Let's choose a few."  
After much debate, they ended up with seven small outfits. Finally, they made their way to the check out counter. The cashier laughed as the couple put everything from their cart onto the check out lane.  
"First time parents, right?" She asked with a smile.  
"Yes, how can you tell?" Mary asked jokingly. They checked out and had an attendant help them get all their things into the car.  
"When they arrived back in their small apartment, they went to their only empty room and set up the crib. They stood back and admired it once they were done.  
"Very nice, if I do say so myself!' Ben said. "We'll decorate more later." Mary smiled, nodding her head in agreement. Ben slid his hands down her sides as he kissed her. Together, they left the room to continue their day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Simon woke up early to prepare. Today he was getting married. The wedding was at 11, so being up at 5 wasn't surprising. He rushed around, trying to make his hair lie flat, and doing other things. He moved his things from one side his room and bed. He and Haylie would be coming here after the ceremony and she would be moving in.  
The scene wasn't much different in Haylie's parents home. Her mother rushed around with her as she packed her things from her bedroom. As she finished, Haylie gasped when she saw the clock. She grabbed her mother by the hand, and they ran out the door for Haylie's hair appointment.  
The next few hours were filled with fear, joy, stress and many more emotions. Finally, 11 o'clock arrived.  
Simon looked around the church nervously. It seemed to be completely full. He looked at the front few rows and smiled. There sat his family. He saw his mother, father, Sam, David, and Ruthie all looking back at him. By them were Lucy, Kevin, Jacob and Alex. Lucy seemed to be trying to quiet her younger son down, as Kevin fixed Jacob's hair. Then came Mary and Ben. Mary seemed to be glowing as she held her growing stomach. The couple smiled at one another.  
The church quieted down as the wedding march began to sound through out the building. The rear doors opened, and the wedding party began to stream into the room. Soon, it was the bride's turn to enter the room. Simon gasped when he saw Haylie. She looked beautiful in a floor length white wedding gown. The dress had small beads covering it. Haylie's brunette hair was spun amazingly into a bun. Leaving just a few curly strands left out.  
The ceremony was beautiful. Simon smiled as he said the famous words "I do". The pastor smiled.  
"Then it is with the power in me by the state of California, that I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" He said. Simon took his bride into his arms and gave her a long kiss. The laughed with joy as they pulled back and turned to face the people.  
"So now for the first time in public, I'd like to introduce to you Mr. And Mrs. Simon Camden." Simon and Haylie walked back down the isle with wide smiles on their faces.  
The reception was sweet. There were speeches and tears as the families shared memories or their children who were just wed. The party ended soon, when Simon and Haylie got in their limo to be taken to the airport. They were off now, on their honeymoon in Maui.  
  
A/N: Hey guys what do you think? If this chapter sounds a little weird, don't flame me! I've had a pretty lame day but I knew I needed to write this chapter. I hope that you liked it ok. 


	8. Moving In

Disclaimer: See chapter one! A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! Hope that you like this chapter. Sorry that this took so long for me to get up!!! I got sick (I still am :'- ( ) and my computer kept shutting itself off when I hadn't saved. I swear, I must have re-typed the last section 4 or 5 times - no joke!  
  
One month later, Mary laughed as she held her 6 months pregnant stomach.  
"She's kicking!" She exclaimed. Ben laughed and felt her stomach. A smile spread across his face and he too laughed.  
"You're right, she is!" He said. Marry looked at him oddly for a minute, then spoke seriously.  
"She? SHE needs a name! Right now, she is only-she." She said with a sigh. Ben nodded his head in agreement.  
"What about-Jessica?"  
"No." Mary told him quickly. " I don't really like that name. Um, Jane!" She exclaimed.  
"Nah-it's to-I don't know. I just don't like it." He sighed. "What about Jen?" Mary shook her head slowly. Suddenly, her eyes lit up, and she looked up and Ben quickly.  
"Natalie!" She said. He smiled.  
"I like it-a lot. Natalie Marie?"  
"It's perfect!" Mary exclaimed, throwing her arms around her husband. They both smiled.  
"Natalie Marie Kinkirk." Mary whispered to her self, and she hugged Ben even tighter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mommy!" The shrill cry echoed through out home. Lucy sighed as she stood up slowly, making her way into her oldest son's bedroom. Jacob sat with his hands on his hips while his little brother laughed joyfully as he surveyed the mess of blocks all around him.  
"Yes?" Lucy asked, wondering what had gone on. Jacob stood up angrily, accusingly pointing his finger at Alex.  
"I was building a HUGE tower for my castle and stupid Alex knocked it all down!" He told her, bursting into tears. Lucy got on her knees and wrapped her arms around her son.  
"shhh" she told him. Trying to calm him down. When he finally stopped crying, Lucy looked at little Alex.  
"We don't knock down anything that brother is building unless he says that you can, okay sweetie?" she asked her younger son. He looked up at her and sadly nodded.  
"Now, help Jake rebuild his tower and make it all better, kay?" she asked. A smile grew on Alex's face as he nodded happily, and he set to work to make the tower bigger and better. Lucy smiled and left the room.  
When she stepped back into the family room, she smiled once again. She saw Kevin entering the room, smiling back at her. She went over to him. He dropped what he was holding to hug her. After a tight hug, they picked up his things and went into the kitchen to make dinner. As they entered the room, their sons' voices chorused "Daddy!" and Kevin was ambushed with hugs and kisses.  
"Hi guys!" He said, hugging them and picking Alex up. The little boy giggled happily as this father flew him around the room like an airplane. Jacob waited impatiently, jumping up and down.  
"Daddy! Daddy! It's my turn! Come get me now! Dad!" He shouted. Kevin zoomed by and grabbed Jacob under his other arm and flew both laughing boys over the sofas and behind the desk.  
Lucy stood back, smiling at the sight of father and sons. Quietly, she got her camera, clicking pictures of the trio. They soon stopped, and Alex ran to his mother.  
"Did you see that, mom? I was like a super-hero!" He cried. She laughed as he took of around the room pretending to be super man.  
Kevin came over to Lucy. They made sandwiches for the boys for dinner and sat them on the table. In a flash, both children were seated, happily eating. Lucy took Kevin by the hand and led him into the next room, keeping their sons in view. She turned towards him.  
"I need you to buy me a test." She told him seriously.  
"What kind?" He asked. Lucy raised her eyebrows at him.  
"Oh. That kind, OK. I'll pick one up on the way home from work tomorrow, all right?" He asked, rubbing her back.  
"OK. Thanks." She said, hugging him. They smiled and together walked back into the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here we are!" Simon said happily. He lifted his bride up into his arms and carried her inside. She laughed as he put her down. Simon began to be the tour guide.  
"To our left, you'll see the family/television room. In the hall on our right you will see the bedroom, and two spare rooms. In front of us is the kitchen. It's a bit small, but it'll work for now." He told her  
"Simon, it's wonderful!" She said excitedly. "I've never lived away from my parents before- this is amazing!" Simon leaned in for a kiss, which Haylie returned. Haylie laughed as she turned around to see all of her four suitcases.  
"Time to unpack." She said with a laugh.  
"Work?" Simon asked, "We just got back from our honeymoon! We aren't lifting a finger!" He said, slyly picking up the phone. He dialed.  
"Hey! It's Simon! --- Yeah, we just got home --- Maui was beautiful! --- But ya know, we're so tired and we were hoping that maybe you could help us unpack? --- Thanks so much --- Okay, bye mom." Simon turned to Haylie and smiled.  
"Help is on its way!" He said. Soon after, they heard footsteps coming up the stairs leading to the garage apartment and a knock on the door. The couple went to answer it. When the opened the door, they saw Annie, Ruthie, Sam, and David standing there. "Simon!" Cried David who excitedly hugged his brother. Simon laughed. "Hi guys. Come on in!" He told them. Annie entered first, going over to Haylie and hugging her warmly. The women went to sit on the sofa and began to chat about the trip. The twins entered soon after, running across the room and plopping themselves down next to Annie on the couch. Ruthie entered, followed closely by Simon. "How long will this take?" Ruthie asked with worry in her voice.  
"Oh, not too long. 45 minutes at the most. Why?" He asked her.  
"No reason!" She answered, all too quickly. Annie laughed.  
"Ruthie." She said with a laugh. Ruthie threw a glare in her mother's direction before turning to face Simon again.  
"If you MUST know, I have a date." She told him. Simon's jaw dropped.  
"You're WAY to young to date!" He cried. Ruthie rolled her eyes. " I didn't start dating until I was" Simon paused.  
"13." Annie told him. His eyes got even wider.  
"But Ruthie's only" He was interrupted by his sister.  
"15." She said. Simon stood in silence for a few seconds.  
"Well then, how old is this-guy?" He asked. Annie and Haylie laughed at how protective Simon was being.  
"My BOYFRIEND is 16." She told him.  
"But Ruthie-16-year-old boys only want" He stopped and looked at her seriously. "You know." She shook her head angrily.  
"No all of them. For your information, Brett is one of the nicest guys I've ever met!" She cried. Annie stood up.  
"Ruthie, calm down. Simon." She said, taking him by the shoulders, "You're isn't stupid. Give her some credit. Your father and I have met Brett, and we approve." She told him. Simon sighed. Haylie laughed, getting to her feet.  
"I can't believe that you had to just break up a fight between my husband and his little sister." She said, laughing harder. Annie laughed as well.  
"It's sad, hush?" She asked her. Haylie nodded her head.  
"Any way!" Simon began, changing the subject, " Let's unpack!" He told them. The family set to work, and soon, all of Haylie's things were unpacked. While they finished up, Haylie slipped away and made a pot of coffee for the group. A few minutes later, they all came out into the kitchen.  
"Annie, Simon, coffee." She told them. They all sat down. Ruthie came over.  
"Can I have a glass too?" She asked.  
"Oh!" Haylie said with surprise in her voice. "Of course you can Ruthie, I didn't know that you liked coffee." She said, getting up and pouring her new sister-in-law a glass. They sat back down again. The twins both got glasses of juice and sat down with them. Ruthie finished her drink, and got up quickly.  
"I have to go get ready. Brett's picking me up at 6:45 for dinner." She told them. They all looked at the clock, seeing that it was already 6:00.  
"Ok sweetie. Take the boys back with you." Annie said. The three left, and the room seemed to get 10 times quieter with out the two 8-year- olds.  
The adults talked for another fifteen minutes, and then Annie had to leave to go make dinner. They bid their good byes, and she left.  
"Spaghetti sound all right?" Simon asked.  
"Sounds great." She said. They spent the rest of the evening making their first meal together, and enjoying it, just the two of them  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it! Review! 


	9. Gotta Love Babies

Disclaimer: See chapter one! A/N: I love reviews!  
  
May came and went quickly. Life went be normally for the families. Simon and Haylie adjusted to married life, and loved it. Lucy was disappointed to know that she was not pregnant. She'd had Kevin buy her two tests, but both were negative. As the June 30th neared its end, the Kinkirk home was quiet. Both boys were at their friends' houses for sleep-overs, and Lucy awaited her husband's return home. She heard clicking and looked over at the door, seeing Kevin coming in. She stood up slowly and walked over to him. When she got to him, she put her arms around him and kissed him. Kevin laughed. "What's with you?" He asked, kissing her. "Well,' She began, kissing him again. "The boys are gone." She said. "Romantic dinner and make-out session on the couch?" She asked with a laugh. "Skip the dinner." He said. They both laughed and they sat down on the couch, talking about their days, and kissing between sentences. Just then the door opened and Jacob entered the room. A disgusted look took over his small face and he jumped back. "Gross!" He screamed, covering his eyes. Lucy looked at Kevin and sighed mixed with a laugh. She went over to the little boy. "Why aren't you at Nick's house?" She asked him. Uncovering his eyes slowly, he answered. "I forgot my toothbrush." He told her, moving towards the bathroom to get it. He came out a minute later holding it in his hand. Lucy smiled at him. "I'll walk you back to his place." She said, leading her son out the door. Lucy and Jacob took the short walk down the hall to Jacob's friend's apartment. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sleep tight." She told him. He smiled, but wiped the kiss off his cheek with an embarrassed look on his face. Lucy laughed, and walked back down the hall to her and Kevin's apartment. When she entered the room, she saw Kevin and they both laughed. "So much for that, huh?" Kevin asked. "Yep." Lucy said. "Dinner?" She asked. "Sounds good." Kevin told her. They went together into the kitchen to make dinner, for their first night with out kids in months.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two days later, Sarah arrived home from work once again. "Matt?" Sarah called as she walked in the door. She heard no response. "Matt??" She called again louder. Still hearing no answer, she sighed and sat her things down on the kitchen table. She walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She looked into the mirror as she turned to the side, puffing her stomach out largely.  
"I would look cute pregnant." She said to herself with satisfaction. "Very cute." Sarah goofily started to dance around the room with her large stomach. "Baby baby baby." She sung to herself.  
"Sarah?" Matt's voice asked, shattering her happy little world.  
"Coming!" Sarah shouted, gathering her confidence and stepping out the door. Her husband gathered her into his arms with a huge smile.  
"You're pregnant?" He asked excitedly. Sarah's face dropped.  
"Oh-no I was just playing around. I didn't know that you were home." She told him. Matt's smile melted quickly.  
"Oh. Yeah. I was sleeping." He said. "Welcome home." Just, then, the phone rang. Sarah ran to pick it up.  
"Hello?" She answered.  
"Sarah?" She heard someone say, out of breath.  
"Yeah. Ben? Is that you?" She asked. "What's going on?"  
"Yeah, this is Ben. But it's Mary." He began.  
"What's wrong with her?" Sarah cried with worry in her voice.  
"Not exactly anything Wrong, but she's in labor." He told her. Sarah gasped.  
"For how long has she been?" She asked.  
"For about 4 hours.since 1. All the family is here, but we've been unable to reach you guys. Can you come down to the hospital?" He asked.  
"Of course!" Sarah said quickly. "We're on our way." She told him.  
"OK, bye."  
"Bye." Sarah hung up the phone. She grabbed Matt's wrist, quickly shouting "Mary's in labor." With that, they ran out the door to get to the hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next three hours passed quickly. Annie, Eric, Ruthie, Sam, and David sat lined up in the chairs on the wall. Matt and Sarah sat next to them with their hands clenched tightly together. Then came Simon and Haylie, both smiling broadly. Ben entered the waiting room again with a smile.  
"OK guys, Mary wants all the women to come in there for a minute. Sarah, Lucy, Haylie, Ruthie, Annie-this way." He said, leading them into the other room.  
When they entered the small hospital room, they saw Mary in the bed. Her face was dripping with sweat her hair was wet. She forced a smile when they came in. She spoke to each of them one by one.  
"Lucy," She began, "Why you didn't warn me about this evil thing that they call labor is beyond me." She said. "Mom, you went through this seven times? You must be INSANE. Sarah, adoption is the key. Haylie, married doesn't equal a baby right away. Hold on for awhile. And Ruthie, wait a long time before ou get married and even think about having a baby!" She said with a laugh. Everyone smiled. Suddenly, an odd look came over Lucy's face. She sat down and held her stomach. "I don't feel so good." She told them. "It's just being in here and all- I've never been on this side of the delivery." Mary smiled at her. Quickly, Lucy reached over and grabbed the wastebasket, throwing up into it. Seeing this, Sarah got sick, and threw up as well. She grabbed her stomach. "Oww." She moaned. The nurse in the room came over to the two women and crouched down across from them. "Girls, why don't I take you across the hall. We can get you some medicine." She told them. Neither Lucy nor Sarah had the energy to object, and they exited the room slowly with the woman. When they got to the other room, the nurse handed the women a bag each as they continued to be sick. The nurse gave them each medicine, and soon, they felt well enough to sit up. "Have you been sick like this lately?" She asked them. Sarah nodded her head quickly. For 2 or 3 weeks. Never this bad though." She said. Lucy nodded slowly as well. "I've been sick for a week or so." She told them. "OK. Sarah, I'll be right back. I'm going to get Matt. He's not working now, but I think he'd like to take this one." She said, and laughed. Lucy and Sarah looked at each other, confused. A few minutes later, Matt entered the room with his doctor uniform on. "OK." He began, kissing his wife. "We're going to take a little blood to see what's going on." He said with a smile. He took the blood quickly, and left. Annie came into visit the women while they waited for Matt to come back, and she filled them in on what was going on with Mary.  
"She's almost there. About another hour." She said. They both gave her worried smiles.  
"Give her a hug for me." Lucy told her mother.  
"And me." Sarah said. Annie nodded her head, and left for Mary's room. As she left, Matt made his way back into the room.  
"Your test results are in and our suspicions have been confirmed. Lucy, you're due on December 18th, and Sarah, you're due December 3rd." He told them.  
"Wh-what?" Sarah stammered.  
"You guys-you're pregnant! Three months pregnant to be exact."  
"But" Lucy tried to begin. She was cut of again.  
"It's the 2nd of July. You're due in 6 almost 7 months, in December. They sat stunned, staring at Matt for a moment. Then, with out warning, Sarah jumped up and kissed her husband, crying happy tears.  
"A baby! A baby! I'm pregnant! Oh my gosh!" she cried. She turned to Lucy.  
"Congratulations!" She said, hugging her. Then, a loud voice was heard from the next room.  
"Lucy! Sarah! Matt! Get in here! The baby is minutes away!"  
  
A/N: Stay tuned for the arrival!! Aren't you excited about the pregnancies??? I knew this was going to happen all along. OH YEAH! LoL. Review! 


	10. News

Natalie Marie  
  
Disclaimer: Please see chapter one. A/N: Thanks for the good reviews. I'm glad that you liked what happened. On with the story!  
  
Lucy, Mary, and Matt hurried into the delivery room. They saw that the rest of the family was already there. The twins sat in the corner of the room, but the rest were gathered around Mary, holding her hands. Mary's face was crunched up in pain, and she had tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Owww" She moaned. The nurse gave her a sympathetic smile.  
"Mary, you're ready." She told her. Mary nodded her head. Ben held her hand tightly. She let out a quick shout of pain. Soon, a baby's cry was heard through out the room. The nurse stood, and showed a small baby to Mary. She left quickly, and came back with a small bundle wrapped in a blanket in her arms. Mary had even more tears coming down her face as she held her daughter in her arms for the first time. The nurse came and crouched down next to the new mother.  
"What's her name, sweetie?" She asked her calmly. Mary smiled.  
"Natalie Marie." She said happily.  
"That's pretty." The nurse said. She smiled. "I'll leave you with the baby for a little while." She left. Annie came forward and looked at the baby.  
"My first granddaughter." She said with tears in her eyes. Mary smiled at her mother.  
"Would you like to hold her?" She asked. Annie nodded her head and took the baby. She slowly walked around the room singing softly to the little girl. Mary, soon to tired to keep her eyes open, fell asleep. Everyone left to let the family be together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the month went by quickly. Kevin was ecstatic to know that his wife was pregnant again. Life was so busy that they never had a chance to make a formal announcement to the rest of the family. September came. Finally, a date was made for everyone to go out to dinner. They planned a celebration of Alex's 4th birthday at a nearby restaurant. Alex's birthday, the 12th finally arrived, and everyone went to eat.  
When they arrived, everyone sat talking, catching up. Mary now had a two-month-old daughter that no one but Annie had seen since the birth. Sarah and Matt were there, Lucy and Kevin were there with Alex and Jacob. Annie, Eric, the twins, and Ruthie chatted with Lucy and Kevin, and Mary and Ben were there with Natalie. Everyone eventually sat down and ordered. Once they were eating, Simon sat straight up in his chair.  
"We have an announcement to make." He said, addressing the table. Everyone looked up at him, quieting down.  
"Well," He began, clutching Haylie's hand, "We're going to have a baby!" He told them excitedly. Everyone looked at them in shock, other than Annie who ran to them to hug them. She sat down quickly after, realizing that she was alone. Haylie looked confused.  
"Is that bad?" She asked. Lucy spoke up first.  
"No! Not at all, it's just that I'm pregnant too." She said.  
"And I am as well." Sarah said quietly. The table erupted into congratulations and hugs. Once they settled down, Annie spoke to the women.  
"When are you due?" She asked with excitement in her voice.  
"December 18th." Lucy said.  
"December 3rd." Sarah said.  
"January 2nd." Haylie said. Annie gasped  
"You're all so close together!" She told them. "Sarah, Lucy, you're at five months, and Haylie, four?" She asked.  
"Yes!" They all answered together. The women laughed.  
"Wait, Lucy, Sarah, at five months, do you know the gender yet?" She asked.  
"I'm finding out Friday, two days." Lucy told them.  
"We're not finding out until he or she's born." Sarah said. Everyone looked at her in awe.  
"I could never have done that!" Mary told her. They smiled. The rest of the birthday dinner went well, and Jacob enjoyed his presents and cake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucy sat in her doctor's office, finishing up her check up. The doctor looked at her.  
"We can tell the gender of the baby. Would you like to know?" She asked.  
"Yes." Lucy told her. She sat nervously as waited for the doctor to finish opening the file to see. Finally, the woman looked back at her.  
"You'll be having a little girl." She told her. Lucy jumped into the air with a huge smile.  
"A girl! I'm having a girl! Thank you doctor Jennings, but I need to get home! A girl!" She cried, and walked from the room.  
  
A/N: Yeah yeah yeah-I know that it's short. That last section was just to establish that Lucy's having a girl. This is a short chapter. Oh well. Review! 


	11. Family Time

Disclaimer: See chapter one! A/N: Hey! I'm sorry about those mistakes (well, Thanks for telling me about it! I've fixed it : - ) I don't really know what else to do with this story...would you rather me go until the babies are born, or end it with an epilogue with the babies and their names and stuff? Review!  
  
"Ruthie?" Brett asked his girlfriend. She turned her head towards him. "What's wrong?" He asked. She sighed.  
"Nothing much really, it's just it's almost midnight." She began. He looked at her with a confused look. "My curfew is 11." She reminded him.  
"It'll be fine." He told her. He turned the car down the street that the Camden's lived on. He parked outside the house. Brett tapped Ruthie on the shoulder. When she turned to him, he but his arms around his shoulders and kissed her. She scooted towards and kissed him back. After a few minutes of this, a knocking was heard on Ruthie's window. They turned, and saw Eric standing out side the window in his robe, with an angry look on his face. He pointed to the ground sharply telling her to get out.  
"Bye." She told her boyfriend. He smiled weakly at her, kissing her goodbye. She got out of the car. Eric stood looking at her while Brett drove away. His face was like stone. Finally, he grabbed her by the wrist and led her over to the tree, motioning for her to sit down. She did so, and he paced back and forth in front of her. Eventually, he looked down at her.  
"What on Earth do you think that you were doing?" He asked her strongly. Ruthie lowered her gaze to the ground.  
"Well- I was kissing my boyfriend-like normal people do." She said. "Mary did the same with her boyfriends. So did Lucy!" Eric looked at her.  
"But you're only 15 years old. You're too young to get so serious." He told her quietly.  
"We're not that young." She told him.  
"Yes you are!" Her father answered her quickly. He lowered himself down and sat next to her. "I'm just worried about you, that's all." He told her. She smiled.  
"You don't have to be."  
"I'm you're father. Of course I do." He answered. She laughed and hugged him  
"Mom doesn't have to know about this, right?" She asked hopefully.  
"She doesn't have to know a word." Eric told her. They stood up, and went into the house together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mary stretched as she awoke on the easy chair in the family room. The yawned loudly and looked at the clock. "4 o'clock." She said aloud to herself. "Natalie should wake" She was cut off by her daughter's cry. She smiled. "Just like clockwork." She said, getting up, and going to the baby's room.  
"Hey sweetie." She said, walking over to the crib. She reached in and picked up the 2-month-old. She looked with her wide blue eyes up at her mother. Mary laughed and sat down in the rocking chair, unbuttoning the top few buttons on her blouse.  
Half an hour later, Mary got up and carried the baby out into the main room. She smiled seeing Ben standing there.  
"My women!" He said happily, kissing Natalie's forehead and Mary's lips. She laughed, handing the baby to her husband.  
"My mom is bringing dinner over for us tonight." Mary said. The smiled, and sat down on the sofa, enjoying life as a family.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that this is only 2 sections. I have to get offline and I want to get this posted before I do. I'll have more up soon. Review! 


	12. Going Black

A/N: I love reviews! They've been pouring in! Sorry about the name mistakes. I'm kinda blonde : - ) F.Y.I.: Sarah doesn't work at the hospital with Matt any longer. She now stays at home. She quit to prepare for the baby, and after he or she is born, she plans to be a stay-at-home mom. Did I tell you that yet?  
  
September passed quickly. Everyone went about their lives as usual. Mary and Ben loved to consider themselves and Natalie a family, and used the term as much as possible. Sarah and Lucy went into their 6th month of pregnancy and Haylie into her 5th.  
October 14th started as any other day did for Matt and Sarah. Matt went off to the hospital, and Sarah stayed at home. Sometimes she missed working at the hospital, but she liked being at home just as well. She sat at the kitchen table reading the paper. Suddenly, she began to feel dizzy. The feeling grew until it was so strong that she fell from her seat. Her eyes were wide with fear as she slowly got up. This wasn't the first time that this had happened, but this was definitely the hardest it had ever hit her. Right away, Sarah began to feel dizzier than even before, and suddenly, everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jacob! Alex!" Lucy cried down the hall to her sons.  
"Coming!" Shouted Alex, as he zoomed out into the main room. Lucy smiled and leaned down to pick up her 4-year-old.  
"You're getting heavy!" She exclaimed. He laughed.  
"I'm a big boy now." He told her proudly.  
"Yes you are. Four years old. Almost an adult!" She joked. Alex smiled broadly. "Jake!" She shouted again. Finally, the 5-year-old sidled out into the room.  
"Here I am!" Jacob said with a laugh.  
"Good." Lucy said. She sat Alex down and she led the boys out the door to the car. After getting them seated and buckled in, the got into the driver's seat, and turned the key.  
"Why are we going to Aunt Sarah's house, mommy?" Alex asked. Lucy laughed.  
"Because we haven't seen Aunt Sarah in a long time!" She told him.  
"Is her baby home yet?" He asked innocently. Lucy smiled.  
"Not yet." She said. "The baby will be home in a few months."  
"When will little sister be home?" He asked, pointing to his mother's stomach.  
"About 3 months." She said. He nodded his head. They pulled into Sarah's driveway. Jacob got out of the car and ran inside while Lucy got Alex out of the car. Suddenly, Jacob shouted out and ran back to his mother. He was out of breath.  
"Mom!" He yelled. Lucy spun around to see what her son needed.  
"Aunt Sarah --- I think she's dead!" He cried. Lucy's eyes widened. She grabbed her purse and ran inside, closely followed by both of her sons. When she got inside the home, she gasped. Sarah lay sprawled out on the ground un moving.  
Lucy ran to her getting onto her knees. She put her fingers on her sister-in-law's throat, and to her relief, felt a pulse. She grabbed the phone, dialing Matt. He answered his cell on the first ring.  
"Matt! It's Lucy! Sarah-she's unconscious on the ground we just got here to visit. What do I do?" She asked in panic. Matt gasped.  
"Call 9-1-1." He said quickly. "I'll be home before the ambulance gets there. Bye." He said. He hung up before she could even say good bye. She called 9-1-1, and the operator said that they were sending an ambulance, like Matt had said. Lucy sank back down onto the floor with Sarah. She tried to wake Sarah, but nothing worked. Just a few minutes later, Matt ran in the door and got to Sarah. His eyes filled with tears as he checked her pulse and sat her up, trying to get her conscious. The ambulance got there quickly, and they loaded Sarah onto a stretcher. Matt went with them to the hospital. On his way out the door, she looked back at Lucy.  
"Meet us there." He told her. They left. Lucy looked at her sons. Their faces were terror-stricken.  
"Come on guys." She told them, grabbing their shaking hands. "We're going to go to the hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah opened her eyes slowly. She smiled, seeing that Matt was sitting next to her.  
"Matt-what happened?" She asked. Suddenly, she seemed to realize where she was. "Who-who found me?" Matt reached forward and put his hand on her face.  
"Lucy and her boys came over to visit and found you. Luce called me and called 9-1-1. She's out in the waiting room." He told her.  
"But what happened? You didn't answer me." She said. Matt sighed.  
"Well," He began, not knowing what to say. "Your body isn't supporting the baby very well." He told her. Sarah looked worriedly at him.  
  
"Is the baby ok?" She asked.  
"For now." Matt answered. Sarah looked at him getting him to explain. "If this continues- you might" He sighed again sadly. "You might lose the baby." He said. Sarah's eyes flooded with tears as she grabbed onto her stomach. She looked up at Matt with fear in her eyes.  
"Don't let that happen!" She cried. Matt rubbed her back.  
"Don't worry. They have the baby supervised on this machine." He said, pointing to the large thing next to him. The nurse entered the room and came over to the machine, examining the data. She turned to Sarah.  
"The heart rate has slowed." She told her. "You're at six months, correct?" Sarah nodded her head. "OK." The nurse began. "If this heart rate doesn't get back to normal, we'll get the baby out."  
"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.  
"We could do a C-section." She told her. Sarah looked at the nurse.  
"OK." She said numbly. The nurse gave her a weak smiled, and left the room. When she did so, Sarah turned to Matt with a tear running down her cheek. He put his arm around her, and prayed for her and the baby while she cried.  
  
A/N: I just had the best idea I know what's gonna happen. Review! 


	13. A Ray Of Hope

Disclaimer: See chapter one. And-I don't own McDonald's. Don't sue me! (used in this chapter.)  
  
A/N: LoL! I love my reviews. I know that you want to know what happens, so I won't take up your time here! Enjoy!  
  
A week passed, and Sarah stayed in the hospital. The baby's heart rate stayed at about the same place. The doctors began to worry that a C- Section would be what would have to happen. Sarah grew more scared everyday. Matt stayed by her side all the time. Every time that Sarah slept, Matt prayed continuously for the baby to be all right.  
Then on October 25th, Sarah awoke in her hospital bed. She looked over, and saw Matt sitting, smiling at her. She smiled back and kissed him.  
"Good morning." She said.  
"Good morning." He answered. "How did you sleep?"  
"Pretty well. As well as you can in a hospital bed with things hooked up to you all over." She said, laughing. He smiled. They both looked over as the nurse entered the room. She greeted them, and went over to the baby's heart monitor. She gasped, and walked quickly out of the room calling for the doctor. Sarah and Matt looked nervously at one another. With out warning, the nurse entered the room, closely followed by the doctor. The studied the monitor together. The doctor turned to the couple.  
"This is great." He told them, seeing the nervous look on their faces. "The heart rate has gone back to normal. This is a miracle." Sarah and Matt smiled and hugged happily. The doctor continued.  
"If the heart rate stays this way for a few more days, we'll be able to release you. The baby looks absolutely fine." The doctor said with a smile. "I'll check in later." With that, he left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucy maneuvered carefully around the grocery store with her cart and almost 7-month belly. Jacob and Alex sat in the cart playing with their toy cars happily.  
"Mom?" Alex asked. Lucy looked down at him.  
"Can I have that?" He asked, pointing to a toy.  
"Not today." She answered him. Less than a minute later, Jacob spoke up.  
"Can I have those?" He asked pointing to a set of Frisbees.  
"Nope. Not today." She told him too. The rest of the trip was a chorus of "Can I haves" from the boys, and "not todays" from Lucy. She sighed as they walked to the check out.  
"Another is on the way!" She said quietly to herself and laughed. Soon they arrived home. When they walked in the door, the boys both jumped in the air with joy.  
"Daddy!" The yelled, running to their father for a hug. He smiled.  
"Hi guys." He said, pulling out two bags from behind him.  
"McDonald's!" They cried, each taking a bag and sitting down to eat. Lucy entered the room looking at Kevin, wondering what was going on.  
"I got the boys McDonald's on the way home to save you the time." He told her. She smiled.  
"You didn't have to do that." She said innocently.  
"Yes I did. Look at this stomach!" He said placing his hand over her growing abdomen. She laughed.  
"Thanks." She told him.  
"No problem." He answered. He took her by the hand, and led her to the table to sit with their sons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Natalie cooed happily as her mother lifted her high above her head. Ben laughed, taking the little girl and dancing with her around the room. Mary joined the fun, waltzing through the family room to the quiet radio. After the song finished playing, Mary and Ben looked down at the baby and smiled. She was curled up with her thumb in her mouth, sound asleep. Gently, Mary walked her into her room and lay her down in her crib. When she went out into the family room, she saw Ben sitting on the sofa. She went over and sat down next to him.  
"Being parents is hard work." He told her. Mary smiled.  
"Yes it is. But I like it." She said.  
"Me too." He answered.  
"I'm exhausted!" Mary said, flopping herself down on the sofa. Ben followed her lead. "I don't know how Lucy does it. It's hard enough to take care of one baby, but when Alex was born, she had an almost two-year-old to take care of. Now she's going to have a four and a five-year-old to take care of with a new baby!" She said. Ben smiled at her.  
"She likes it. A lot. What about you? How many kids do you want? Only Nat?" He asked. She thought for a moment and then looked at him.  
"No, not only Natalie. I'd like to have a few more, but not for a few years. We should have them two years apart if possible." She said. Ben nodded his head.  
"Sounds good." He said with a smile.  
"And now-we sleep" Mary said, shutting her eyes. Ben laughed and did the same. The two were sound asleep in less than five minutes. 


	14. Good Times

Disclaimer: See chapter one-as ALWAYS. Haha.  
  
A/N: Yay! I've gotten so many reviews. I feel very loved. I've even gotten a few while typing this. Continue!  
  
Haylie clutched Simon's hand as she sat in her doctor's office for a check up for the baby. The woman slowly surveyed the ultra-sound picture, finally looking up at the couple.  
"The baby looks great." She told them with a smile. They both let out a great sigh of relief. "So, do you have names picked out yet?" She asked. Haylie nodded her head.  
"Yes." She said. "We have one for a girl and one for a boy." She smiled.  
"Would you like to know the gender of the baby?" She asked. Simon and Haylie looked at one another, then turned back to the doctor.  
"Yes." They said together. They waited quietly as the doctor opened the file once again. Haylie tightened her grip on her husband's hand again. She smiled at them.  
"Haylie, Simon, on January 2nd, you're expecting a little boy." She told them. They looked at one another and smiled widely.  
"Christopher!" Simon said happily. The woman smiled back at them.  
"Does Christopher have a middle name?" She asked. Haylie nodded.  
"Michael." She said excitedly. The doctor nodded and smiled at them.  
"Christopher Michael. I like it very much." She told them. She began to rise from her chair.  
"You guys have a great day." She told them, and she left. Together, Simon and Haylie walked out the door happily, smiling at one another the entire way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three days later, the nurse walked into Sarah's hospital room with a smile. She looked at the monitor again, and turned to Sarah.  
"Well," She began. "The heart rate is absolutely normal. It's such a miracle. So you're free to go home. Before you leave though, we'd like you to go up to the next level to room B354, where you can get an ultra-sound, just to make sure." She said. Matt smiled and nodded his head.  
"Thank you." Sarah said. They slowly helped her up and got her into a wheel chair. The nurse pointed Matt to where they would be going, and he took Sarah in her wheel chair to the room.  
When they reached the room, they knocked. A man opened the door and smiled at them.  
"Matt! Sarah!" He said.  
"Hey John." He responded.  
"So you're finally ready to go home. Come on in for your appointment." 


	15. Waiting & Wondering

Disclaimer: See chapter one!!  
  
A/N: Hi guys! I'm glad that you like the story. It'll be done soon. Enjoy!  
  
The couple walked into the small office with the doctor. He showed Sarah a small bad to lie on and he got the ultra-sound on. He studied the screen carefully. After around fifteen minutes, the doctor turned to them. Both Sarah and Matt looked at him nervously. He smiled at them.  
"Well kids, the baby is looking great. I'm sure that you've already heard this, but it's a miracle that the baby is normal, even alive. 8 out of 10 times that this happens in the late second or at all in the third trimester, the baby doesn't make it. You're so lucky." He said. Sarah smiled at him, squeezing Matt's hand tighter. The doctor spoke again. "So, Matt, Sarah, you're free to go home. Enjoy your last few months being pregnant!" He said. Matt got up, helping Sarah to her feet. Slowly, he escorted her from the room to their car.  
When they entered the room, Sarah smiled. She looked around with a happy sigh. Matt turned her towards him and pulled her body into his, kissing her.  
"We're home." He whispered. She smiled even wider.  
"We are." She said. Together, they sat down onto the sofa, and exhausted, took a nap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
November began soon. The month went about normally. Well, as normally as it can with three pregnant women, Lucy due in one month, Sarah in less than a month, and Haylie in two months. On November 22nd, Sarah and Lucy went to Haylie and Simon's apartment for lunch. Simon was off at work. The women, all with very large middle sections, moved carefully around the kitchen getting fruit and sandwiches. They chatted happily as they ate. Haylie and Lucy were both very curious about what had happened in the hospital, and Sarah told them in great lengths all about it. The two women looked at her in amazement as she told her story. When she finished, Lucy's jaw dropped.  
"You are lucky!" She said. "I can't believe that the baby is all right! I can't imagine that happening to me. Especially not at eight months!" Sarah laughed.  
"Does anyone want anything? I'm going to go fill my plate again." She asked.  
"No thanks." Haylie and Lucy said. Sarah rose and began to walk across the kitchen. The other two women kept chatting. Suddenly, they heard the shattering of glass. They turned around and saw Sarah crouched on the ground. Her plate was sitting on the middle table and her cup in pieces all over the kitchen floor. Sarah grabbed her stomach. Haylie ran and swept up the glass as Lucy knelt next to Sarah.  
"Are you" Lucy began.  
"Yes!" Sarah cried. "Call Matt!" She told them. Lucy did so, and when she turned back to Sarah, she saw that a large tear was rolling down her cheek.  
"Sarah?" She asked. The woman looked up at her, grabbing her stomach once again.  
"Ow!" She moaned. Lucy gave her a sympathetic smile, not wanting to tell her what was coming. She moved over to her sister-in-law. Haylie did the same and they lifted her up, helping her into the family room. They lay her down on the sofa. Haylie had a horrified look on her face as Sarah moaned. Lucy put her arm around her.  
"It's OK." She said. Haylie shook her head wildly.  
"No, no. You don't get it. I'm afraid of pain!" She said nervously. "There's no way I can go through that, Lucy! No way." Lucy brushed away the tear the was coming down Haylie's cheek.  
"Yes you can." She said. "Sure it hurts. A lot! But it lasts for a few hours, and then you have a child forever." She said reassuringly. Haylie nodded her head slowly.  
"I guess." She said.  
"Ow!" Sarah cried. Lucy went over and got next to her. Sarah looked at her. "Lucy! How did you do this? How can I do this? What do I do?" She asked. Lucy put her hand on Sarah's shoulder to calm her down.  
"Breathe" She told her. She took the woman's hand and placed it below her big stomach. "When ever it starts to hurt, put one hand here, and breathe!" Sarah nodded. "OK. We're going to get you to the hospital now." Lucy said. Sarah nodded again and let Lucy and Haylie help her up. They slowly got her into the car and drove to the hospital. Once inside, Matt ran up with a wheelchair. He kissed Sarah and helped her into the seat. They quickly got her into a hospital room, and hooked up to a monitor. The next three hours passed slowly for Sarah. Her contractions got increasingly painful as time went by. Suddenly, with out warning, a ripping pain shot through her stomach. Then another. Sarah gripped the side of the bed as she called out for the nurse. The woman ran into the room. Sarah told her what she was felling and the nurse ran to the baby monitor. Hey eyes widened. "What's wrong?" Sarah cried nervously. "It's the heart rate." She nurse said. "It's dropping really quickly. The little kid isn't taking labor well." She walked over to Sarah and held her hand as she cried out painfully. "I'll get Matt." She said, and left the room. Moments later, Matt ran into the room, looking at the monitor, and then running to his wife who had large tears streaming down her face. "Matt!" She yelled between sobs. "Matt, this hurts! Help!" He took her hand and kissed it.  
"This is really bad, Sarah. The baby's heart rate is slowing rapidly." He told her.  
"Make it stop!" She cried frantically. Matt sighed.  
"Don't worry. If it doesn't go back up, we can get the baby out. It'll be OK." He said.  
"How can you be so sure?" She asked. "How many babies die from this Matt? What if our baby" She was cut off by Matt.  
"They'll be fine. Sure babies die, but that's because the nurses and doctors aren't trained as they should be. They are here." He said. As he said this, the nurse entered the room again.  
"Sarah, we're going to give it 15 minutes. If the heart rate doesn't improve, we'll do a C-Section and get the baby out." She said. Sarah nodded her head as she endured another horrible pain. The next fifteen minutes passed slowly. Slower than ever in Sarah's life. The painful contractions came close together, each worse than the last. Sarah was crying when the doctor came back into the room. He ran to the monitor. Seeing it, he called out for the other nurse loudly. She ran into the room to the doctor. She gasped and looked at Matt.  
"The heart rate is almost non-existent." She told Matt gravely. "If we don't get them out NOW, the baby could" She paused.  
"The room is ready. Let's go!" The doctor cried. The quickly got the bed ready and rolled Sarah down the hall and into the delivery room. They got her into the right position, placing an oxygen mask over her mouth. It seemed to take forever before they began the operation. Suddenly, an alarm rang out around the room, signifying that there was no heart beat. The doctors began to shout.  
"Sarah, there will be some pressure!" Matt told her. Sarah nodded her head as she began to feel great pressure, as if a car was resting on her. She moaned once more, and suddenly the doctor stood straight.  
"The baby is out!" He cried. The nurses told the small silent object and ran to a table quickly getting gunk out of the baby's throat and lungs. Time seemed to stand still as Sarah lay, wondering if her baby was alive or dead. Then, a most welcome sound rang through out the room. The baby let out a loud shrill cry. The doctors all let out a shout of joy as the nurse wrapped the little baby up and brought it to Sarah. She smiled as she grew near to her.  
"Congratulations, Sarah." She told her. "You have a daughter." Tears of joy flowed freely down Sarah and Matt's faces as Sarah held the little girl for the first time.  
"This is unheard of." The nurse told them. "It's from God's Grace alone that your little girl is alive." She paused. "Do you have a name for her yet?" She asked. They shook their heads. Suddenly, Sarah's face lit up, and she nodded her head.  
"Grace!" She said. "Her name is Grace." Matt nodded his head in agreement. The nurse smiled at the small family.  
"Well then Matt, Sarah, I'll leave you with you little daughter." She said, backing away into the other part of the room to clean up. Matt wiped a last tear from his wife's face as they looked at the tiny baby. They kissed.  
"Grace." The both said, and smiled. Sarah looked towards the ceiling happily.  
"Thank You God." She whispered. "Thank You for giving us your Grace."  
  
A/N: AHHHHH! I wasn't planning on doing that and then I did! I was even in suspense, not knowing what was going to happen! HaHa. At least I knew that the baby would live and all. I hope you liked it! Review! What do you think of the name? 


	16. Down Time

Disclaimer: See chapter one. A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews. Enjoy.  
  
Sarah had to stay in the hospital for many days. She loved to hold her little girl, but wished that she could be at home. Matt stayed with her as much as possible, and he loved watching his wife hold Grace. Sometimes it brought tears to his eyes to see how beautiful she looked, still round and full from her pregnancy, but glowing with happiness despite her location. Lucy and Haylie visited her often. They loved to admire little Grace. Haylie would sit for an hour just holding the small baby. She constantly questioned Sarah about what it was like to be a parent and what labor was like.  
Nurses came in often to check on Sarah. She was still hooked up to machines all the time. While She was holding Grace one day, she felt a pain down her lower stomach. It shot around her belly button and down her legs. She winced, but ignored the pain. The next day, the pain came again but worse. It hurt badly in her lower abdomen but again, she ignored it. But the day after that, she awoke in so much pain that she could barely move. Matt went for the nurse. The petit woman entered the room. She took her blood pressure, and gave her a normal check up. Finding nothing wrong, she turned to Sarah.  
"Where has the pain been exactly?" She asked. Sarah put her hand over her very low stomach.  
"Here." She said. The nurse went down to Sarah's legs. She put her hands under the blankets and pressed on Sarah's stomach to feel for anything wrong. The nurse nodded her head.  
"I think I have an idea of what's going on." She told them. "I'll be right back." A few minutes later their doctor entered the room. Sarah described what she was feeling, and the doctor nodded his head in agreement with what she nurse said.  
"Well, we'll do a test." He said. "Matt does the same test, would you rather have him do it?" He asked. Sarah nodded her head. Matt left the room for a moment, then came back in with a doctor's robe. He sat in the chair at Sarah's feet. She blushed as Matt pulled her blankets up to her waste. He felt her stomach care fully.  
"OK, Sarah. Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded reluctantly, and he tested. She winced uncomfortably as he did so, but it only took a second. Quickly he finished and pulled the blankets back down quickly.  
A nurse entered the room half an hour later with the results. She faced Matt and Sarah.  
"Well, it's nothing out of the ordinary." She told them. "A lot of women experience pain early after they have a baby. It's only your body shedding some of the pregnancy things. Don't worry. Would you like pain medication?" She asked. Sarah nodded her head quickly. "Very well." The nurse said. She returned a few minutes later with a small bottle.  
"Here you are dear." She said. "This should help." Sarah nodded her head in thanks.  
"When will I get to go home?" Sarah asked. The nurse smiled.  
"Soon sweetie, don't worry. Maybe even tomorrow." She said with a smile.  
"All right." Sarah said with a nod of her head. The nurse smiled and left. Sarah turned to her husband. He winked at her.  
"Almost time to go home." He told her.  
"I like it there." She told him. Matt nodded his head. Slowly they leaned together and kissed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brett laughed as his girl friend held her head and sighed as they drove down the road. She looked up and laughed as well.  
"So how many then?" He asked.  
"Three. Three babies born in two months!" She cried. Brett smiled.  
"And your brother's wife just had a girl?" He asked as he parked the car outside the mall. Ruthie nodded. She reached forward and slid her hand down his chest. He smiled and leaned forward, kissing her. She slowly lay down with Brett on top of her. Suddenly, she stopped kissing him and sat up.  
"We're moving too fast." She said. "Way too fast." Brett nodded his head.  
"You're right." He said, and smiled. "You're an amazing woman, Ruthie Camden." Ruthie smiled.  
"Why thank you." She said. He quickly pecked her on the lips. She smiled again.  
"That's as far as we're going to go right now." She said. Brett laughed.  
"Very well, my dear." He said, pulling her into an embrace.  
"I love you." He told her. Ruthie's heart seemed to stop as she heard those three words. A smile spread across her face.  
"I love you too." She said, hugging him tighter. They smiled and got out of the car, walking into the mall hand in hand.  
  
A/N: Sorry that this was kind of boring. I don't have anymore time to write. Hope you liked it! Review! 


	17. Oh My!

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one. A/N: Thanks so much for all of the sweet reviews. I love it when I sign on and it's like "You have mail" and I have 7 reviews in there. It makes me feel very loved. Haha. LoL. Keep on reviewing. Let's try to hit 50! The next day was a good one for Matt, Sarah and Grace. They were finally released to go home. When they got home, Sarah laughed as she looked at the answering machine. She pushed the button, and a mechanical voice rang out through out the room.  
"You have 22 messages." It said. Sarah laughed again. Voices filled the room, all congratulating the couple on their new addition. As if reminding her mother to pay attention, Grace let out a loud, long cry. Sarah smiled and walked over to the small seat, picking up the little baby. She sat down and unbuttoned the top buttons of her top. Grace quickly stopped crying. Matt came over and sat down next to his wife and daughter. He leaned over and kissed Sarah lightly. She smiled.  
"I'm so glad that we're home." She told him happily. "It seems much- calmer." Matt nodded his head in agreement.  
"It really is. Now it really feels like we're a family!" He said. Sarah nodded. Grace made a small noise and Sarah looked down to see her little girl whose eyes drooping sleepily. Sarah slowly stood up and carried the baby into her nursery. Matt followed quietly. She carefully layed the tiny figure into her bassinet. She put her thumb into her tiny mouth and she was quickly sound asleep. Matt and Sarah sat watching her sleep for a few moments happily.  
"We're parents. I'm a mother. You're a father." Sarah said dreamily.  
"Yes we are. And I love it." He said. Together, they left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on boys!" Lucy called down the hall. Jacob and Alex ran into the hall, followed by Kevin.  
"Mommy! Look baby girl's kicking!" Alex shouted, running over and carefully placing his hand on his mother's stomach. Jacob ran over as well and laughed at the rumbling feeling. Kevin came over and kissed Lucy.  
"I love Saturdays." He told her. She nodded her head and smiled.  
"The best day of the week." She said. He kissed her again.  
"Eww! Stop it mom!" Jacob cried.  
"Stop dad!" Alex cried even louder. Lucy and Kevin laughed and backed away from one another.  
"Ready to go?" Kevin asked the children.  
"Yes! Park time park time!" Jacob shouted as he ran for the door. The couple laughed and followed their sons out the door.  
  
When they arrived at the park, they set up a soft blanket on the grass. Lucy and Kevin sat there, while Jacob and Alex played. The couple smiled as they saw Ruthie walking over with her boyfriend. They sat down on the blanket with them. Kevin stood up and faced the car.  
"I'll go get some lunch. I'll be pack in a half an hour or so." He told them. Lucy smiled and nodded her head.  
"OK." She said. "I love you."  
"I love you too." He told her, and turned to leave. Lucy kept talking to her little sister and Brett for a long time, occasionally interrupted by one of the kids.  
Suddenly, liquid ran down the sides of Lucy's legs and formed a puddle underneath her. She laughed loudly.  
"I haven't wet my pants since I was like-." She paused. "Oh my." She paused.  
"What's wrong?" Ruthie asked between laughs.  
"I think I'm in labor"  
  
A/N: Bam Bam Baammm. What will happen? 


	18. Busy, Busy, Busy!

Disclaimer: See chapter one please. A/N: Wasn't the end of the last chapter mean? Well it's about to get worse! Muahhh ha ha ha ha!  
  
Ruthie looked at her older sister in disbelief.  
"You're-WHAT?" She asked. Lucy sighed and looked at Ruthie.  
"In labor. My water just broke." She said calmly. "Stupid thing. Today was going to be such a relaxing day, but NO" She laughed. Ruthie frowned at Lucy.  
"Shouldn't we be like-on the way to the hospital?" She asked nervously.  
"Nah. We have a few hours." She said. She was calm. Too calm. Lucy reached to her purse next to her. "I'm going to call Kevin." She told them. She looked inside and then looked angrily back at Ruthie and Brett. "I left my phone at home! Can I use yours?"  
Ruthie nodded her head and reached into her purse. She shook her head sadly and out empty handed.  
"At home." She said. "Brett?" He reached into his pocket and shook his head.  
"Sorry." He said. Lucy sighed.  
"Oh well." She said, and lay back down. Ruthie and Brett looked at one another in confusion.  
"She's totally in denial." Ruthie whispered to her boyfriend. He nodded his head quickly in agreement. She looked back to her sister.  
"Just to be safe, let's go to the hospital, OK?" She asked. Lucy laughed and shook her head.  
"First of all little sister, Kevin isn't here, therefore I don't have a car. Secondly, you and Brett walked her--still no ride. Third, I have hours before this little kid is here! I'll wait until Kev comes back. He'll be here soon, and then we'll go off to the hospital." She said. Ruthie shook her head, but said no more.  
Half an hour passed, but there as still no sign of Kevin. Another thirty minutes flew by. He still was no where to be seen. Suddenly, Lucy grabbed her stomach.  
"Ow!" She said. Suddenly she gasped. "Oh my gosh!" She yelled. "Ruthie, I really am in labor!"  
Ruthie looked at her older sister with a confused look on her face. Lucy smiled frantically.  
"I was sure that it was just a false alarm. That happens a lot. It happened with both of my boys. But that was a contraction. I know contractions, trust me!" She said with great urgency. "Where's Kevin?" She asked angrily. Ruthie sighed and shrugged her shoulders.  
"You're right. We do need to get to the hospital-like I've been saying for the past hour!" Ruthie cried. Brett looked at Lucy and Ruthie in amazement.  
"How can you fight when you're in labor?" He asked. She laughed half- heartily.  
"Everything is possible my friend." She told him.  
  
After another hour Lucy was beginning to be in more pain. There was still no sign of Kevin, and they were beginning to get worried. Thirty minutes later, Lucy cried out, turning the heads of many people in the park. A woman sitting on the other side of the park looked up at Lucy. She stood up and walked over briskly with her short blonde hair bobbing as she moved. When she reached Lucy, she kneeled down next to her.  
"Hi ma'am. I'm Jane Adams." She introduced herself. "I'm a registered labor and delivery nurse. Are you all right?" She asked, looking at Lucy's huge stomach. Lucy tried to smile at the girl, but all that came out was a frown.  
"No I'm not all right!" She cried impatiently. "I'm in labor and I have no way to get to the--." She paused, moaning and grabbing her stomach. "Hospital" She said when the contraction ended. The nurse looked at her wide-eyed.  
"How long have you been in labor?" She asked Lucy.  
"Three hours." She told her.  
"You won't be delivering for awhile-unless-do you have other children?" She asked.  
"Two." Lucy answered. The nurse looked at her with surprise.  
"So you know labor then." She said. Lucy nodded forcefully.  
"How are you feeling?" She asked.  
"Um, I'm pretty close I think. An hour or so." She told her. Lucy leaned back again holding her stomach and crying out.  
"OK, maybe sooner." She corrected herself. The nurse nodded and pulled out her cell phone.  
"I'm getting you an ambulance. We'll get you to the hospital." She said as she began to dial. She spoke on the phone for a moment. She hung up and faced Lucy.  
"They'll be here soon. Are you married?" She asked. Lucy nodded her head.  
"I am, but my husband left and never came back. I don't know where he is, but it must be important. He wouldn't leave me alone on our day to be together!" She told her.  
"And are your children here?" She asked. Lucy nodded again.  
"Jacob, Alex!" She called. The boys looked up and ran to their mother.  
"We need to go to the hospital" She told them seriously. "Baby girl is on her way, so we need to be there. An ambulance is going to drive us there." She said. As she said this, the ringing of sirens became loud and the ambulance turned into the parking lot. Paramedics ran out with a wheel chair for Lucy. She thanked the nurse profusely for her help, and they took her into the back of the big car. The boys got to ride in the front, and they were off.  
The ride seemed horrible and long for Lucy. She felt intense pain as the baby moved down.  
"Ow!" She cried loudly. The paramedics with her rubbed her back and tried to help her. They soon pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. They wheeled Lucy through the doors and to the maternity ward. When they went through the door, Lucy gasped, seeing Kevin sitting there. When he saw her, his eyes widened.  
"Kevin?" She asked. He rose and went over, kissing her.  
"Haylie's in labor!" He told her. "I'm so sorry I didn't come back but she called me. Simon's at work and we couldn't get though to him, and so I brought-wait! Sweetie, why are YOU here?" He asked.  
"I'm in labor too!" She cried. Kevin followed as they hurried Lucy into a room. They helped her out of the wheel chair and assisted her with dressing in her hospital dress. They carefully laid her down. Moments later, a nurse ran into the room.  
"Hi, Lucy Kinkirk?" She asked. Lucy nodded through the pain of a hard contraction. "First of all, Haylie Camden is in labor down the hall. It's going normally, but she's in a lot of pain. Your husband told her you were here, and she wants to be in this room with you because her husband isn't present. Is that OK, or would you rather be alone?" She asked.  
"Of course! Bring Haylie in here!" She cried. The paramedics left to get Haylie while the nurse spoke again to Lucy.  
"I'm going to check you to see how along you are." She said. She stepped for ward and lifted Lucy's blankets. She stood up a moment later.  
"You're almost all the way there sweetie. Less than an hour to go." She said. Just then, Haylie was wheeled into the room and placed a few feet from Lucy.  
"Lucy! This hurts!" She cried when she was still. Lucy smiled at her.  
"I know." She said. She reached over and held her sister-in-law's hand. A half an hour passed. Haylie cried out painfully. Her nurse came over and checked her. "Haylie, you're ready to deliver." She told her. Haylie's eyes widened. She nodded her head nervously. The nurse told her what to do, while Lucy cried out for her nurse frantically. The woman ran into the room. "It's time!" She yelled. The nurse checked her quickly and nodded her head in agreement. Suddenly, a loud, sharp cry rang out throughout the room. Haylie let out a sigh of relief. "It's a boy!" The nurse shouted. Haylie's eyes filled with tears. The nurse came over and handed the tiny baby to Haylie as Simon ran into the room looking very frazzled. "I just got your message! Honey I'm so sorry I--." "You have a son." Haylie told him. A tear slid down his cheek as he reached down and held the baby. "Hi Chris." He said happily. The peace was interrupted by another loud cry. "It's a girl!" The nurse shouted. Tears flowed down Lucy's face. "I have a little girl!" She shouted happily. The nurse came over and handed the baby to Lucy. "What's her name?" She asked. "Brooklyn." Lucy and Kevin said at the same time. The nurse smiled. "That's pretty. What's her middle name?" She asked. "May." Kevin answered. Lucy laughed happily as the baby looked around. "Brooklyn May Kinkirk" The nurse repeated. "That's beautiful."  
Simon came over with his son and Kevin held Brooklyn.  
"Hello Christopher Michael." Kevin said, leaning over and feeling his nephew's fine hair.  
"And this is Brooklyn?" Simon asked. Kevin nodded.  
Haylie looked over at Lucy and smiled. Lucy smiled back.  
"Congratulations." Lucy told her. Haylie smiled.  
"Congratulations." She answered. The women laughed and put their hands together. Lucy smiled softly.  
"Maybe this is a good Saturday after all."  
  
~~The End!~~  
  
A/N; This is a perfect place to end. You should see the smiled on my face!!! My 3rd story-done! YAY! So please, please review. I already have my next 7th Heaven fic planned, so please look for it very soon! If you'd like me to e-mail you when chapter one is up, review and tell me so, with your e- mail address (include the words, please e-mail me when ch. 1 is ready!) and I will send out a mass e-mail to all of you when it's done! I won't save the e-mail addresses and bother you at all don't worry. I'll confirm that you want me to notify you and then I'll send you the notification.that's all : - ) I'm rambling, so I better go. I hope that you enjoyed Day By Day! 


End file.
